Shana vs Elesis
Shana vs Elesis is ZackAttackX's one hundred and ninth DBX. Description Shakugan no Shana vs Elsword! When the Flame Haze and the Blazing Heart clash blades, who will be left standing? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A cavern. Shana wandered endlessly through the cavern - it was like a maze! She was already sick of the place and went with the mentality of "everyone is hostile" in an attempt to escape. She stopped by a nearby lake, but heard the sound of someone approaching. Instinctively, she leaped to higher ground, waiting for the passerby to... pass by. This passerby was Elesis, who was also looking to escape this pesky cave. She stopped by the lake to take in the scenery and reassess her current situation. Then the sound of a sword unsheathing caught her attention, forcing her to clutch her Claymore. "Don't do something you'll regret." she warned, but Shana wasn't having it. (Cues Black Veil Brides - Heart Of Fire Instrumental) Shana leaped down with a vertical slash, which Elesis parried with ease, pushing her away. The Flame Haze was quick to re-enter the fray however, and the two combatants engaged in a blade lock, jostling for possession. HERE WE GO! Both swordswomen broke the engagement, and Shana opened on the offense first, sending a blast of fire at her opponent before rushing in with a horizontal slash. Elesis ducked her head to the side, allowing the fire blast to pass her by and raised her Claymore to counter the attack. The Flame Haze kept her offense up, but Elesis' defense held up. When Shana pulled back to attempt a stronger strike, Elesis grabbed Shana by the arm and drove her knee into her chin, knocking her off balance. She then followed up with a Spiral Blast, slashing Shana with an upwards swing from her blade, sending her into the air. Elesis followed up with more swift strikes before planting her into the wall of the cave with a punt. Shana crashed to the ground, but cast a ball of fire at Elesis before she landed. The ball of fire struck Elesis in the chest, bringing her to the ground as well. Shana stood first and coated her blade in flames before rushing at Elesis again, who had just started to recuperate. Before Elesis could muster a counter, Shana had closed the distance, striking true with several cuts and cleaves before pushing her away with a blast of pyrokinesis from up close. Elesis staggered towards the body of water nearby, trying to brush off her wounds. The Flame Haze approached once more, blade poised for Elesis' throat, but the Blazing Heart met her halfway with her Mega Buster skill, and the two clashed blades once more. This time, Elesis was the one to gain the upper hand in the engagement, pushing Shana into the air and attacking relentlessly, finishing up by Spiral Blasting her into the roof of the cavern. As Shana descended, she activated her Wings of Crimson, keeping herself airborne. Now with the aerial advantage, she cast a large wave of fire down at Elesis, who rolled away in time. But Shana was only using this as a distraction. With her foe not paying attention, she flew in and slashed Elesis across the cheek with her wings. The Blazing Heart clutched her wound, knowing she had to be more careful. As Shana flew in again, Elesis rolled away, but Shana was quick to follow up. She sent out another burst of fire, which Elesis slashed through with her Claymore. She then lunged at Shana with a Sonic Assault, almost impaling Shana with the attack, but only being able to nick her on the arm. This did leave her open to a followup though, and Elesis capitalized with a rapid combination of slashes, combined with a boot across the face, sending her foe careening into the ground, forming a large crater. The Flame Haze planted her blade into the ground, using it as leverage to pick herself up. Elesis landed in front of her, ready to plant her Claymore into Shana's neck, but she took a second too long getting there and Shana quickly sprung up and bashed her in the face with a headbutt, dazing Elesis. The Flame Haze stood right back up and attempted a crosscut, which was met by Elesis' own and the two continued trading blows, chipping away at each other. After a while though, the wound on Shana's arm began to take effect, slowing her offense down. Elesis also noticed this and began to attack with heavier strikes, forcing Shana to pull back. The Flame Haze cast a fireball at Elesis to try and keep her at bay, but the Blazing Heart simply swatted it away and uppercutted Shana into the air with her sword, then followed up with a spinning slash across her chest, dealing massive damage. She then spiked her adversary to the ground with the handle of her weapon. Shana landed hard on the ground, bleeding heavily and gasping for breath. Elesis landed too, also showing signs of fatigue. While Shana tried to stand back up, Elesis was looking to end the engagement, casting a Wild Shock at her foe. In a desperate move, Shana used Hien to create a wave of fire around her, protecting her from the incoming attack and catching Elesis in it. The ring of fire dealt heavy damage to the Blazing Heart, and gave Shana the opening she was desperate for. She flew in at rapid speed, delivering a crosscut to Elesis, slicing both her hands off before twirling the Nietono no Shana back around and ending the fight with a slick decapitation. (Music stops) Elesis' head rolled off her shoulders and to the ground, and the rest of her blooded body slumped beside it. After sheathing her weapon, Shana let out a huge sigh before taking off back through the cave. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Fire Duel Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights